


Fireside Stories

by Lmere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, log burner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmere/pseuds/Lmere
Summary: A bit of Stucky Christmas Fluff, short, but hopefully sweet. (One-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kataclysm22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysm22/gifts).



> Enjoy, and Merry Christmas to all!

                "Tell me a story."

                Bucky laughed, tucking his chin into his chest to look along to where Steve lay on his stomach, pen sketching lightly over Bucky's arm.

                "A story?" Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. "What kind of story?"

                Steve shrugged. "A good story." Part of Bucky cringed as he lay his head back down on the rug, rolling his eyes sideways to watch the fire dancing in the log burner next to him. A good story? How was he suppose to know any of those?

                "That time when Jim's boots got left outside in the rain and were all soaking wet, and he swore he had brought them inside?" Bucky grinned at the fire as Steve made a noise of affirmation. "He did bring them inside. I put them out again." Steve snorted with laughter.

                "Oh, he was so mad about that. Complained about having soggy feet for weeks. He knew it was you."

                "He did not!" Bucky scoffed. "No one knew who it was."

                "Everyone knew it was you," Steve laughed. "It was always you."

                "Was not!" Bucky scoffed, half sitting up, but Steve's weight shifted, holding his elbow down so he could keep drawing, and Bucky huffed, flopping back down. "What about that time when Gabe lost his cigarettes? That wasn't me! Or did he actually lose them?"

                Steve suppressed a snigger. "No, he never lost them. Just pretended he had."

                "What!?"

                "I thought you knew that. When I tried to pretend someone had nicked my hat you actually did nick it the next week."

                "Well, I could tell when you were lying, you never could keep a straight face."

                Steve puffed himself up. "I'll have you know I have an excellent poker face."

                Bucky looked down at his quivering cheek, and raised an eyebrow until Steve gave in, collapsing back onto the rug and huffing in displeasure, making Bucky chuckle. "Are you nearly done?" he asked, twitching his fingers.

                "No," Steve said, still in a huff. "Keep still. Just watch the fire or something."

                With an overly dramatic sigh, Bucky rolled his head sideways again to do as he was told. The silence, combined with the tingling of the pen over his skin, lasted for nearly a minute before he broke.

                "Hey, Steve."

                "Yeah?"

                "Guess what?"

                Steve silent sigh was still hugely loud between them. "What?"

                " _Fire_!" Bucky said, and laughed.

                "Oh my... you are the worst, you know that? The absolute worst."

                Bucky just laughed harder, not even needing to look at Steve to know the expression on his face, the way his eyes would roll without ever leaving his work.

                "Are you done yet?"

                " _No!_ Just keep still and have a little patience."

                Bucky grumbled wordlessly, but settled down, letting his gaze wander and trying not to let his thoughts wander along with it, but Steve sat up before he could fall too far into that darkness.

                "There! Finished."

                Bucky sat up at once, twisting his arm as he looked down, and laughing at what Steve had been drawing. His whole arm had been transformed into a Christmas tree, rough brown bark around his wrist, and then branches intertwined with tinsel, ornaments and little point of colour for the lights, wrapping all around his arm up to his elbow and beyond, to where a huge gold star matched the red one on his other shoulder.

                "Wow. That's amazing. Thank you."

                Steve ducked his head with a nonchalant shrug, though there was a tinge of colour in his cheeks. "S'nothing," he said, with a sideways grin at his partner, but Bucky snorted, crawling over and pressing a quick kiss to the his lips.

                "Thank you," he repeated.

                "You're welcome," Steve managed, with a quick grin, before clearing his throat and turning to the television. "So, you wanna watch a film?"

                "Sure," Bucky said, lying back, still admiring his arm and wondering how best to wash without getting it wet. Lucky the metal one could get wet, or he might have had a problem, though no doubt Steve could have helped him out. He grinned at that thought.

                "What's left on the list?" Steve muttered, reaching over to a notebook where they had compiled a list of films that had been recommended to them by various people, mostly Sam and Natasha. "The King's Speech, the Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, still got three of the Star Wars to watch..."

                "The what hotel?" Bucky asked, amused.

                "That one it is then, cos I have no idea," Steve admitted, grabbing the various remotes and trying to bring the movie up, tongue between his teeth as he concentrated, Bucky trying to not laugh at the expression, restraining the giggles until he gave a triumphant noise and a grin before falling back onto the cushions beside Bucky.

                "Budge up, you're blocking the fire," he said, poking Bucky in the side as he squirmed into a more acceptable position and turned his attention to the screen. They both laughed in all the right places, and if a sniffle or two was heard, no one would tell of it, and if they ended up leaning on each other, neither sure who had started it, no one would tell of that either, because there was no need to. Besides, what better way to spend a cold Christmas Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos. As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
